if your not the one'
by Nikore the half demon-miko
Summary: Kagome buys a new Cd and listens too it. But what she doesnt know is that Inuyasha is watching her... one shot fic


Ok, here is another one of my one shot fics. You're just going to have to go though it. All right. good. Kk, just read on now and ignore me.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Mom, Sota, Grandpa I'm home," yelled Kagome. She just came home after shopping with her friends.  
  
'I guess no one is home' she thought. When she walked in the kitchen and found a letter that said that her grandfather was going to an old friends funeral, Sota was sleeping over a friend's house, and her mother was visiting her aunt for the day.  
  
Plus, her mother might not be coming home that night. That meant that Kagome had the whole house to herself.  
  
"Wow this is great" Kagome said. She then ran up to her room, pulled out a new cd that she had just bought and put it in her stereo.  
  
Her friend told her to listen to this new singer named Daniel Beddingfeild and to listen to the song called "if your not the one" since she was having boyfriend problems.  
  
They also said that this song could tell her questions that were on her mind. So she decided to listen to the singer and hit the play button.  
  
But what she didn't know was that Inuyasha was watching her right out of her window. He decided to listen to this thing that they called music. So he just sat out of sight and listen just like Kagome.  
  
[If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?]  
  
******************************Kagome's Flashback*************************  
  
"I will stay with you Inuyasha I promise," said Kagome smiling at him and holding his hand in hers. At first he didn't grip her hand but a few seconds after confusion he held her hand in his.  
  
*******************************End of flashback***************************  
  
[If you are not mine then why does you heart return my call? If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?]  
  
******************************Inuyasha's Flashback************************  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha yelled. *Where in the world is she? *  
  
"Inuyasha HELP," yelled Kagome. Inuyasha froze. Kagome was in trouble. All of a sudden a certain kind of strength boiled up in him.  
  
'Don't worry Kagome I'm coming to save you.' He started to run after Kagome to go and save her.  
  
*******************************End of flashback***************************  
  
[I never know what the future brings but I know you're here with me now. We'll make it though and I hope you are the one I share my life with.  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am. Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?]  
  
*******************************Kagome's Flashback************************  
  
'Why does he hurt me so much? I mean I love him a lot and all but he keeps treating me like I'm just a shard detector.' Kagome wonders while she is running towards the well.  
  
'Sometimes I wish that he would be so rude all the time. I wish that he could just be a little nicer.' Either way she still loved him just the way he was. So she would always try to stay in his arms and try to comfort him when he needed to be.  
  
*******************************End of flashback***************************  
  
[If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head? If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life? If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?]  
  
*************************Kagome & Inuyasha's Flashback********************  
  
She saw them together again. Inuyasha was kissing Kikyo. Kagome couldn't take it. She ran to the well, ran to her home, and cried on her bed.  
  
Shortly after Inuyasha showed up. He came over to comfort Kagome but she pushed him away. Then Inuyasha went up in front of her and hugged her.  
  
Kagome was shocked at first but hugged him back. The distance between them was closed and they both felt at piece. Then they both walk back through the well hand in hand.  
  
*******************************End of flashback***************************  
  
[I don't know why you're so far away but I know that this much is true. We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with. And I pray in you're the one I build my home with. I hope I love you all my life.]  
  
****************************Inuyasha's Flashback**************************  
  
'I wish Kagome were here right now. I feel so alone when she isn't here and plus there isn't any thing to do.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Sure he let her go to her time to work on these tests (which to him aren't really important) but in the end he felt empty inside while she was gone. So he would go over a day or 2 early and take her back to his time then and there.  
  
'Anyway I hope that she will stay here when the jewel is complete. Or else I might die if I lose someone that is close to me. '  
  
*******************************End of flashback***************************  
  
[I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am. Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?]  
  
Inuyasha can't take it any more he looks in the window and sees Kagome's eyes all watery. He wondered 'Why is this song making her so upset? Maybe she is thinking about something else that is making her upset.' So he opened her window and stepped in.  
  
At first Kagome didn't notice his presence. When she did see him she was in a little shock and was a little happy that he was there. When he saw the look in her eyes and face he started to walk up to her and..  
  
['Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away and I breathe you into my heart and pry for the strength to stand today. ' Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right. An though I cant be with you tonight and know my heart is by your side.]  
  
And he kissed her with all of the passion in him. Kagome kissed him back with equal passion too.  
  
[I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am. Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?]  
  
That part of the song was now over with. Because now they know each other's true feelings and they were never ever going to leave each other again.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well, isn't that sweet. Another fic that has a song and it helps bring two lovers closer together. ahh for get it. I'm not really good with this. Ok, well g2g and I hope that you all liked my story  
  
Nikore, The half demon-miko 


End file.
